


Getaway Car

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotp, F/F, Gen, OT3, Platonic Soulmates, Riott squad, RuLiv, Song fic, Wrestling Stable: Riott Squad, taylor swift song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Set to the song 'Getaway Car' by Taylor Swift, the Squad has a bit of a last hurrah and deals with their feelings about being split up.
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiteratureLocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLocker/gifts).



_You were drivin'  
The getaway car  
We were flyin'  
But we'd never get far  
Don't pretend it's such a mystery  
Think about the place where you first met me  
We're ridin'  
In a getaway car  
There were sirens in the beat of your heart _

Ruby's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel as she stole a glance at her best friend Liv. Liv was fiddling with her phone, she had never been particularly good at sitting still. Ruby's lips twitched up into a bit of a smile as she glanced in the rearview mirror to see that their third squadmate was asleep. She glanced back to the road but reached out a hand and gently squeezed Liv's knee. 

"Rue?" 

The way Liv said her name, so fragile, it made Ruby's heart hurt. They had just gotten done with their last road loop as the Riott Squad. They had been ignoring it all weekend, but Liv was being sent to Smackdown, while Sarah was to remain on Raw. Ruby herself was going to have surgery soon and she was most likely going to be out for almost a year. 

"Do you want some candy?" Ruby asked softly, knowing it would cheer her best friend up. 

Liv nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm almost out of jolly ranchers." She admitted, still separating the ones she had into piles. All the blue ones were hers but occasionally Liv would sneak a blue one into the piles of green and grapes. Sarah had called dibs on all the cherry and watermelon ones. 

Ruby had never asked Liv why she did that, but she figured after being friends for almost two years, now was a good time to ask. "How come you give me these ones?"

Liv scrunched up her nose and frowned. "Because they're your favorite Rue. You always give me the blue ones, but I know you like blue candy too. I guess since I was a young kid I liked the blue kind because that's the only one my older siblings would give me. We didn't have a lot of money and I was the least likely to get in trouble so I would be encouraged to shoplift them from the store." 

An idea dawned on Ruby and she pulled into a gas station. "I'm going to go pay for some gas, can you pump it?" Ruby asked, knowing something that would cheer Liv up. 

The younger squad member looked confused but gave a shrug. "Sure I guess." 

Ruby walked into the gas station, it was late enough at night that there wasn't a lot of people around. "Hey, can I ask a favor, sir?" 

The clerk raised a brow and nodded as he watched Ruby get Liv a slushie and a couple of different bags of candy. "Sure what is it?" He asked as he rang her up. 

"I'm trying to pull a prank on my friend. I want her to think I stole all of this, so can you give me like a four-second head start and then I guess race after me to the door and scream that you're going to call the cops for me shoplifting?" Ruby asked, even as she handed him two twenties. "You can keep the change." 

The clerk looked wary but then glancing at the money, he nodded. "Alright, I can do that." 

Ruby gave him a grin. "Thank you, Sir." She took a deep breath, grabbed her stuff and cradled it to her chest before she booked it out of the gas station store. 

Liv looked up to see Ruby running towards the car and a very angry clerk running out after her friend. "Rue?"

"Get in the car, Go! Go! Go!" Ruby screamed, ducking into the car. 

"What did you do?" Liv questioned, not even hesitating as she jumped into the car. As soon as Ruby was in and shutting the door, Liv took off like a bat out of hell, driving as fast as she could away. "Did you seriously just rob a convenience store?" 

Sarah sat up in the back, looking groggy. "Ruby did what now?"

Ruby laughed hard, her heart pounding. "Drive like the wind Morgan, the Riott Squad strikes again." 

Liv was terrified but began to laugh. "You totally paid him off didn't you?" She asked after a minute. 

Ruby blushed and nodded. "I got you good though." 

Liv shot a glare her way but then dissolved into laughter. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Riott." But she was smiling, she hadn't felt this carefree in a while. She had been thinking about how sad she was that they were being forced apart by the WWE draft. She was really going to miss seeing her friends around. 

Sarah groaned in the backseat. "You two need to stop getting me into trouble or Rowe will kick your butts." She muttered, going back to sleep.

"Spoilsport," Liv mumbled under her breath, earning a laugh from Ruby. 

_It was the great escape  
The prison break  
The light of freedom on my face  
But you weren't thinkin'  
And I was just drinkin'  
While he was runnin' after us  
I was screamin', "Go, go, go!"  
But with three of us, honey, it's a sideshow  
And a circus ain't a love story  
And now we're both sorry _

Later that night in the hotel room, Ruby was cuddled up with her best friend, while Sarah was sleeping in the other bed. Liv was once again dividing up the candies and sneaking Ruby some of the blue ones. The TV was droning on in the background but none of them were really listening to it. 

"I am really going to miss you, Ruby," Liv whispered softly, unable to look Ruby in the eyes. Ruby was probably the closest thing to an actually stable friend that Liv had. Ruby was the calming hand that always kept her out of trouble and curbed her more dangerous thoughts. "You'll call me when you're out of surgery?"

Ruby sighed softly and nodded, the fact that she was going to miss Liv too went without saying. "You'll be my first call Livvy." 

Liv grew quiet for a moment, struggling with the torrent of emotions she was feeling. "I'm not good at saying goodbye Ruby." 

The tattooed superstar gave a sad smile and nodded her head. "I understand Liv." She pointed to the keys on the counter and wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her in for one last hug. 

"It's not fair you know? I need you and they're splitting us up." Liv trembled in Ruby's embrace. She wasn't sure she could handle life on the road without Ruby and Sarah there to take care of her. They were the ones who kept her sane, who kept her going. 

Ruby ran her fingers through Liv's hair, lightly scratching at the younger girl's scalp until she calmed down. "Hey, you can't break up the squad, we're always going to be there. You call me and I'll be your getaway driver." Ruby promised, burying her face into Liv's shoulder. It wasn't long until she felt Liv relax and fall asleep. 

_We were jet-set, Bonnie and Clyde (ohh)  
Until I switched to the other side  
To the other si-i-i-i-ide  
It's no surprise I turned you in (ohh)  
'Cause us traitors never win  
I'm in a getaway car  
I left you in a motel bar  
Put the money in a bag and I stole the keys  
That was the last time you ever saw me _

\- 9 months later-

It pained Ruby to admit it, but waking up to find Liv gone along with all of the jolly ranchers except three blue ones, was enough to make her cry. For some reason or another, Liv had put herself into an isolation of some kind and stopped returning Ruby's text messages. What hurt the worse is that Liv would still talk to Sarah, but she had stopped replying to Ruby's messages. The only real interaction she could get was when Sarah was around. 

Now it was Ruby's return as she could see the confused look in Liv's eyes as she made her way to the ring. The memories that they shared filtering across both of the former best friend's faces. Liv looked so happy to see her and Ruby didn't want to hurt her, but she knew what the new storyline was calling for. 

They both knew what was about to happen, even as Liv went for the hug. 

Ruby didn't want to turn against Liv, it broke her heart even as she grabbed Liv around the throat and slammed her to the mat. 

Tears filled Liv's eyes, much like they had nine months early when she took her stuff and left. It was almost cathartic to finally see Ruby again after all the time that had passed. Liv had desperately wanted Ruby to wake up when she was leaving, she had wanted her to scream, to beg her to stay, to say that their friendship was worth more than allowing the WWE to drive them apart. 

Taking the keys and her luggage had been the hardest thing Liv had to do because she knew that once she walked out, she would have to put distance between her and Ruby. She wanted to be there for her squadmate, but if Liv was going to be successful then distance was meant to be. Liv had cried the entire drive back to Orlando, and every time she thought of Ruby or Sarah. 

However Ruby was back now and even as she rained down punches to cement her turning on Liv, they both knew that more than that, it was a reuniting because they were finally back together. 

When the show finally ended, Liv caught up to Ruby in the parking lot. "Hey, where you going?" 

"Catching a ride with Sarah back to the hotel." Ruby said, nodding to where Sarah and the Viking Raiders were.

Liv held up her keys and gave Ruby a look. "Be my getaway driver?" 

A small smile crossed Ruby's features and she nodded. She talked quietly to Sarah and excused herself, before grabbing her gear and making her way over to Liv. Even though on-screen they were supposed to be enemies, the two friends needed the quality time to reconnect. 

"Let's be real Liv. You were always my getaway driver." Ruby teased as she climbed into the car. "Now about those jolly ranchers you stole..." 

_We're ridin'  
In a getaway car  
There were sirens  
In the beat of your heart  
(Should've known) should've known I'd be the first to leave  
Think about the place where you first met me _

**Author's Note:**

> For my own squad squad. Thank you Lindsey for being the 'Ruby' and being a good friend. You've kept me out of more trouble than I can probably legally admit too xD. Love ya buddy <3


End file.
